


All You Want

by squishymorvok (aretia)



Series: Holiday Gifts 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/squishymorvok
Summary: Having settled into a peaceful life on Earth after the war, Sendak and Morvok indulge themselves with dinner at Vrepit Sal’s sushi restaurant for a holiday date.





	All You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empersian1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empersian1234/gifts).



> Empersian helped me with some aspects of this story, such as Varkon being Morvok's brother :3

If Sendak had thought about what the greatest moment in his life would be two years ago, he probably would have imagined a glorious death in battle. He never would have thought that he would make it to a point in his life where every moment was happier than the last. But here on Earth, walking under the lights hand in hand with the love of his life, that was how he felt.

When Sendak launched the siege on Earth, he had resigned himself to the fact that it would be his last stand. Either he would capture Voltron or they would destroy him. The paladins of Voltron, with their _aggravating_ tendency toward mercy, captured him instead of killing him, and locked him up in the hopes that he would teach them about Galra military strategy. He told them nothing, so they left him to rot in his cell.

Then, another Galra came to Earth, another ex-commander of the Empire. He didn’t come with his own fleet, only a battered escape pod and the assertion that he’d had a change of heart. He showed the paladins videos of him helping rebuild the planets that he had once gutted for resources, and convinced them that even the most hardened war criminals could find the good in their hearts. They released Sendak from his confinement and let him serve out the rest of his sentence doing community service, led by the rogue commander. He had been of such a low rank that Sendak had to wrack his brain to remember his name, but he finally recognized the short, chubby commander with the curly ears, Morvok. 

Working alongside Morvok to rebuild what he had destroyed on Earth, Sendak ended up spending a lot of time with the little Galra, and started to feel a protectiveness towards him that at first made him disgusted with himself. He had shoved his feelings deep down inside him for so long, thinking of them as weakness. It was Morvok’s relentless optimism and charm that broke through his façade, and a tearful confession of love from him that finally brought Sendak’s walls crashing down. 

Now, two years had passed since the battle, one and a half years since Sendak and Morvok had started dating. Earth was back to its former state and more vibrant than ever, and they were celebrating one of their traditional holidays. Sendak didn’t quite understand the point of fake snow piled on top of rooftops, or trees indoors, or colorful lights hanging from eaves, but it was beautiful. 

“Where are we going?” Sendak asked.

“You’ll see. We’re almost there,” Morvok said. He held Sendak’s hand as he led the way to some restaurant he wanted them to try. The other Galra was so short that he came up to about Sendak’s chest. Morvok apparently had a much easier time finding clothes that fit him in Earth sizes than did Sendak. While Sendak had to resort to wearing his Galra flight suits because nothing on Earth was designed for a man his height, Morvok was dressed like a human. 

Sendak never would have thought that he would be attracted to Morvok, but then again, he had been too busy as a commander to even think about whether he had a type. He couldn’t stop admiring the way Morvok’s khaki pants pulled just a little too tight over his round butt that bounced when he walked, or the way the buttons on his light blue dress shirt gapped around the widest part of his plump belly. He was so distracted that he almost walked into the wall when Morvok made a sharp turn into the door of the restaurant.

“Looks like someone’s got their mind in the gutter,” Morvok teased while Sendak’s neck fur fluffed up in embarrassment. “We’re here.” He opened the door, and they walked through a curtain into the restaurant. The large Galra standing behind the counter waved to them. 

“Sal!” Morvok called out, waving back to him. 

“You know him?” Sendak whispered.

“That’s Vrepit Sal. He used to work with my brother, Varkon, at the space mall,” he said. He sat down in the booth in front of the counter, and Sendak followed beside him. He turned back to his friend, and said, “I didn’t know you worked here. What happened to your gig at the food court?”

“That was going downhill pretty fast, but then the paladins showed up and Hunk taught me how to cook. Like, really cook, not just shove some ingredients into a meat grinder,” Sal explained. “Then the space mall got taken over by pirates. Varkon’s still there, trying to bring some order back to the place, but I moved to Earth. I ran into Hunk again, and he helped me start my own sushi restaurant.” Sal beamed proudly at them. 

“So, this Earth food is called sushi?” Sendak asked. Colorful plates of small delicacies floated by on model boats in a moat that went around the counter in a circle, propelled by a slow current of water. “They look rather small…”

“Don’t worry, this is an all-you-can-eat sushi restaurant,” Morvok said with a wink, sliding a bundle of cash across the counter to Sal. He picked up two plates from a boat, placing one in front of Sendak, and taking one for himself. They were the same thing, a slice of orange meat atop a pile of rice.

Morvok picked up the package of utensils next to him, labeled _chopsticks_ , and pulled out two wooden sticks. He used them to pinch the piece of sushi and lift it to his mouth with ease. Sendak stared at him, trying to figure out how he was using the chopsticks, but Morvok’s delicate hands were more adept at using human tools than Sendak’s large paw. If only his new prosthetic arm had a chopstick attachment. He settled for picking up the piece in his fingers and popping it into his mouth whole. Morvok giggled at him.

“What? I couldn’t figure out how you were using those magic stick-thingies,” Sendak grumbled. 

“It goes like this,” said Morvok. He had another plate in front of him, and he used the sticks to pick up one of the rolls, then place it in Sendak’s mouth. “If you want to use your fingers, that’s fine too.”

“But I think I like your way better,” Sendak said, purring deep in the back of his throat. 

Morvok kept shoving plates in front of Sendak every time he finished one, and Sendak was impressed that Morvok seemed to be keeping pace with him. Morvok had the appetite of a Galra twice his size, which explained his chubby figure.

They both had a pile of plates that they had finished in front of them, and Morvok’s pile was just a little taller than Sendak’s. It sparked Sendak’s competitive streak. He started grabbing every plate that came by him and wolfing them down so fast that he barely had time to savor the taste, making eye contact with Morvok in between bites. 

Morvok seemed to acknowledge their unspoken competition, and he wasn’t above using dirty tricks to win. Namely, distracting Sendak. Morvok slid one of his hands down his side to rest on top of his belly, which spilled out over his belt and rested on his lap, still barely contained by the shirt tucked into his pants. The upper curve of his stomach was noticeably rounder when it was stuffed to bursting with food. It didn’t seem to slow him down at all, either, as he was still inhaling food at the same pace as before. Sendak tried not to show it, but he was reaching his limit, and eventually he had to give in to the cramp in his stomach and lean back against the booth. “I surrender,” he groaned.

“Victory or death, my dear,” Morvok replied with a smug grin.

“Yes, well, I feel like I’m going to die,” Sendak retorted.

“Aww, you poor thing,” Morvok said. He leaned closer to Sendak in the booth, and placed his hand on Sendak’s distended stomach. The skin-tight suit Sendak was wearing accentuated the roll around his middle and how swollen with food it was. At one time, Sendak might have been embarrassed by such overindulgence, but not when it made Morvok dote on him like this. The smaller Galra nuzzled against the fur on Sendak’s cheek, while he rubbed his hand over the curve of Sendak’s stomach in soothing circles. 

“You boys want dessert?” Sal asked, interrupting their affection. “If Morvok’s anything like his brother, I know he does.”

“You know me too well, Sal,” Morvok said, pointing a finger at him. “Sendak? Accepting defeat?”

“No, I… I’ll try,” Sendak growled, though he was clearly straining himself. 

“If you say so,” said Sal, barely stifling a chuckle, and he handed them two plates heaping with golden lumps. “Fried ice cream,” he said. 

Curiously, Sendak took a bite, and his ears perked up in surprise when he bit through the hot exterior shell and his teeth touched the cold ice cream inside. Apparently, his look of shock was so compelling that Morvok patted him on the shoulder and said, “Don’t worry, it’s not going to kill you.”

“It’s good, actually,” Sendak said, and he took another big spoonful. He finished the whole dish without pausing, despite having complained about being too full earlier, although he definitely felt it after he was done. A soft whimper escaped his lips as he leaned back again and rested his hand on top of his stomach, which felt like it was about to explode. 

Morvok noticed his distress and rubbed his ear. He knew that nothing could relax Sendak like touching him behind the ears. “If I could, I would carry you so that you wouldn’t have to walk,” Morvok said earnestly. “Do you want to wait here for me while I go get the car?” 

Sendak let out a labored breath, and nodded. 

Morvok hugged him around the shoulders before he climbed out of the booth and walked outside. Several minutes later, his car pulled up in front of the sushi restaurant. Sendak waved goodbye to Sal as he heaved himself out of his seat. His feet dragged along the floor and he was doubled over, holding his stomach, as he walked the short distance to Morvok’s car and climbed inside.

Morvok had adjusted well to life on Earth, since he was about the size of an average human. He wore human clothes, and drove a small red car. The car was less convenient for Sendak. Even with the seat pushed all the way back, he had to curl his knees up to his chest somewhat, which didn’t help with the ache in his overly full stomach. Luckily, it was a short drive from the restaurant to Morvok’s apartment building, and a shorter walk to Morvok’s room. Morvok helped Sendak up the stairs and got him situated in bed. Then, he snuggled up next to him, curling up under Sendak’s arm, while his hands still gravitated towards Sendak’s bloated belly. “Is there anything I can do for you?” Morvok asked.

Sendak hummed. The pain in his stomach had subsided into a heavy, satisfying fullness, and he was content to lie there in bed, holding Morvok close to him. Morvok always did everything he could for Sendak, like he had some imagined inadequacy that he was trying to make up for, and Sendak didn’t know how to convey to him that he _was_ everything that Sendak wanted. “No, I’m fine. My stomach feels better. Just stay here,” Sendak said. 

“Are you feeling alright?” said Morvok. “Tonight wasn’t… too much?”

“No,” Sendak replied, letting his contented purr reverberate through his chest. “Tonight was perfect.”


End file.
